


You don't need keys to drive me crazy

by feathersxdreams



Series: Pick Up Lines [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Sicheng, Alpha Ji Hansol, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Arguing, Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Omega Kim Jungwoo, Omega Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersxdreams/pseuds/feathersxdreams
Summary: There is this strange alpha hanging out with Yuta, Jaehyun and Jungwoo and Sicheng just can't stand him. And just like Yuta he has some insecureties himself.





	You don't need keys to drive me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!  
> How have you been?  
> I took last week off because I had to finish some stuff for uni and didn't have the time to finish this part. I hope you don't mind...  
> Anyways...enjoy!

There were a lot of things he expected after Yuta had texted him, that he was hanging out in the gym with Jaehyun and Jungwoo and a guy called Hansol. Walking in on the omegas trying to recreate Ariana Grandes Side to Side while Jaehyun and a strange alpha were lying on the floor, sweaty and laughing their asses off, wasn’t one of them though. He didn’t get how he could even think that Yuta and Jungwoo would actually work out. Jaehyun yeah, but not Yuta and Jungwoo. 

The thought that they were having fun made him happy but it got overshadowed by a whole bunch of frustration, anger and jealousy when he saw how the other alpha was staring at Yutas ass. He knew he hadn’t claimed Yuta yet but that didn’t stop him from being possessive. And he would not let some new alpha ruin his plans for the future. 

“Bae?” As soon as he spoke up, Yuta turned around and beamed at him. His heart softened a little when he saw that. How could he be like this when Yuta was so oblivious and  
innocent? 

He watched, while the omega climbed of the treadmill and bounced over to where he was standing, stopping in front of him and leaning up to press a kiss onto the alphas cheek. A smug grin spread on his face before he put his hands on the boy’s waist and swooped down to kiss him deeply. Maybe showing of that Yuta was his would already scare the strange alpha off. Hopefully. But he was absolutely ready to fight for the younger. 

“Wow.” Was all Yuta managed to say once the alpha pulled away. His cheeks were tainted in a pretty pink and he was slightly out of breath. Sicheng applauded himself in his mind. Being able to have such an impact on his boyfriend was something he was extremely proud of. 

“Thought that too when I saw you.” He winked, grinning even wider when he saw the boy’s cheeks getting a little redder. He loved how Yuta reacted whenever he did something corny. He had never considered himself to be bold but Yuta brought out this side of him. 

“Hey Sicheng.” Jungwoo waved at him and Jaehyun copied his actions. The strange alpha stared at him kind of weirdly. Maybe a bit jealous because he actually got to kiss Yuta. 

“This is Hansol. He studies economics with Kun.” The alphas both nodded towards each other. Honestly, Sicheng didn’t really care who the other was. He knew he didn’t look that intimidating and strong – he worked out and thankfully was quite tall – and had a small face that his friends liked to refer to as cute but that didn’t mean he would shy away from fighting if it came to the person he liked. 

“I finally learned the Ariana Grande Choreography.” Yuta excitedly told him. “It only took me two years more than everyone else.” He wanted to stay made but he couldn’t really keep that up after Yuta cracked that little joke. 

“I’m so proud.” He kept an eye on that Hansol-guy while talking to Yuta. There was no way he would trust that guy as long as he couldn’t smell a mate on him. Not around Yuta at least. 

“So, you’re Yutas boyfriend?” He didn’t like the way the other alpha pronounced ‘boyfriend’. It sounded condescending and mocking which annoyed him a lot. He felt how Yuta’s hand held onto his shirt tightly and when he looked down, the youngers eyes were pleading. 

“Yes, I am.” He answered, his tone a little challenging. He wanted the other to understand that he planned on keeping it that way. Until he got to mate Yuta of course. He saw how Jaehyun got of the floor and how Jungwoo looked nervous. 

“Cool.” The alpha nodded. “Cool. You planning on mating him?” He had an idea were this would be going. And he didn’t like it. He knew alphas trash talked each other in front of betas or omegas the were ‘fighting over’. He hadn’t done it but when Donghyuk had started going out with Mark there had been another alpha who had done exactly that. It had taken an immense amount of self-control from all of them to not just beat that jerk up. 

“If he agrees.” He felt how Yuta pressed himself against him. “I hope that I will one day.” He tried calming himself down by stroking Yutas back up and down. It would be to easy to just grab and drag Yuta out of the gym but that would also make him feel like an asshole. 

“You don’t seem to value him very much if you take it slow like that.” There it was. The thing he had been expecting to come out of the other alphas mouth. And how wrong he was. He had decided to take it slow because he valued Yuta so freaking much. He wanted the omega to be fully sure he wanted to spend his life with him and to trust him before he left that bite mark on him. 

“Hansol!” Jaehyun spoke lowly in a warning. Sicheng focused his gaze on him and saw how he had gotten up from the floor and was now standing close to them, turned towards the alpha he just addressed. He was kind of happy that Yutas friend seemed to be on his side. 

“Stay out of this, Jaehyun!” The other alpha growled. Yuta was now shivering and whimpering in his arms and he could smell why. Hansol had started to release alpha pheromones and so had Jaehyun and he himself. “You should really consider leaving him and coming with me, Yuta. I know I can take better care of you than him anyway.” His tone had gotten sluttery towards the end and that made Sicheng mad. 

“I mean have you ever really looked at him? He probably can’t do all the things you want him to. He looks weak. Probably could never do you right either. Fill you up how you need to.” This made him feel worse than before. Yuta was so much more than just a sex object. So much more than just a pretty thing to fuck and show off to others. Which appeared to be what Hansol saw in him. Or maybe he was one of those alphas who wanted an omega only because someone else was with them. He didn’t know. And didn’t plan on finding out. 

“Unlike you…” He was glad he had Yuta in his arms and Jaehyun right in front of him. Otherwise he had thrown himself at that jerk a long time ago. “…I see more than just something to stick my dick into in Yuta.” He hated that Yuta had to witness all of this. Not that he minded fighting for the omega. But he wouldn’t like the younger to see him like this. 

“Sicheng, I think it’s best if you leave.” Jaehyun sounded like he was gritting his teeth together. Take Yuta and Jungwoo home please. I’m gonna call Taeyong and we will take care of this.” He didn’t really like the sound of that either. He didn’t need Jaehyun or Taeyong to take care of his fights. He could do that on his own. 

“I know you don’t want too, but please do so. Yuta needs someone to help him calm down, your better for that than I am.” That made sense. And it would make him feel a lot better to know that his boyfriend was alright and calm than beating the shit out of same jerk alpha if he was being honest. It wouldn’t help him as much as he wanted to do so right now. Which was why he mumbled an okay, before leaning down so he could whisper into his boyfriend’s ear. 

“Hop on my back, okay little one.” He let go of Yuta for a second so he could bend down to make it easier for the omega to climb on his back. He had recognized how Yuta had leaned into him more and more. And that and the fact that he knew Yuta just liked being carried like this Once Yuta had done so, he held his hand out for Jungwoo. It made him feel a bit more like a dad than he wanted to admit. 

“Zeus.” Jungwoo looked like he snapped out of a trance when he called him before hurrying towards his friend. Just like Yuta, Jungwoo had been affected by their demeanour and pheromones, even though he was mated to Lucas. Sicheng wasn’t too surprised that his friend clung onto Yutas hand as soon as he had reached them. One more reason for him to dislike the other alpha. He had scared two people that meant a lot to him. 

None of them really said something while Sicheng drove Jungwoo home. Yuta was holding onto his hand while he drove, only letting go when he really had to. Meanwhile Jungwoo was quietly sitting in the back. Sicheng wanted to say something to his friend but he didn’t really know what. He also didn’t really know what he could say to Yuta. Besides knowing that they were in a way forced to submit earlier because of Jaehyun, Hansol and himself but other than that he could really tell how scared were. Or if they were even scared. And he wasn’t sure if he could just ask. 

It made him feel more insecure than he already was. He fact that he didn’t know what to say to his boyfriend. Maybe he was shit at this after all. He had always considered himself quite okay at this. He wouldn’t call himself the most amazing boyfriend ever but he wasn’t shit at this. However now he felt like shit. Scared and useless. What if Yuta wanted him to say something and here he was, being an idiot and not knowing what he should do. And it wasn’t just that he was no good of a boyfriend right now. He also was a bad friend to Jungwoo. 

“Thank you, WinWin.” Jungwoo spoke as he pulled up in front of the apartment building he and Lucas were living in. 

“Should I come upstairs with you? Make sure you get home safe?” He really wanted to know that his friend was okay. After all the mess was partly his fault. However, Jungwoo shook his head. 

“I’m good.” There was a smile on his face while he spoke up. “I’m okay, WinWin. You should stay with Yuta.” His friend softly tapped his shoulder before saying goodbye to Yuta and leaving the car. Sicheng watched him hurry inside the building and swallowed hard. Now, the part that he had been fearing ever since he unlocked his car began. Being alone with Yuta and having to talk about what had happened. He was really, really afraid. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled. When he looked over to his boyfriend, the younger was glaring at him. And Sicheng got it. But that didn’t help his jealousy and insecurity. In fact, it made it a bit worse. Because he couldn’t tell if Yuta would understand him. 

“Being sorry won’t help it.” Yuta declared and Sicheng couldn’t do more than nodding. He had fucked up and he would take his punishment. Even though he knew it wasn’t completely on him. And Yuta did so too. He had been there all along. 

“You behaved like a jerk and then decided it would be a good idea to release those damn pheromones and even worse wanted to get into a physical fight! Are you out of your mind?” In a way he was. He had learned that jealousy could get an alpha to do extreme stuff. A physical fight wasn’t even the worst thing he could have done. But again, that wasn’t an excuse. 

“Why were you like this?” Yuta sounded extremely angry. If Sicheng was honest he had questioned if that was even possible. Yuta appeared to be the type of person that don’t really get angry but rather disappointed. Seeing him glare at him right now like this seriously surprised him. 

“I don’t like him.” He simply said what he had thought the whole time.  
“Wow, didn’t see that one coming.” And another surprise. Who knew Yuta could sound that sarcastic. He had to be really mad to be like this, seeing that Yuta had never been angry around him before. Not at him or anyone else. 

“Yuta, that guy was an asshole.” He justified his behaviour. “He was an absolute asshole and I would be glad if you don’t hang out with him anymore.” Not just because he was an asshole but also, because the alpha was seriously scared that Hansol would try and steal Yuta from him. He didn’t like that he was basically dictating who his boyfriend was allowed to hang out with right now, but he felt the need to say it. 

“Maybe he was, but why did you have to behave like one too?” Yuta, even though he was angrily glaring at his boyfriend, still somehow managed to look cute. Maybe that was, why the alpha didn’t feel intimidated by his boyfriend. Still he wanted to take him seriously. He couldn’t just start giggling right in front of Yuta, when the omega had a reason for being mad at him. 

“I love you.” It slipped out of the alphas mouth before he could even think it through. Maybe it was good, maybe not. Whatever would happen next would show him. 

“What?” Yuta asked, still looking pissed. 

“I love you, okay?” Sicheng couldn’t help but glare back. “I was like this because I love you. Because I’m jealous and insecure as fuck. I’m scared that he could try and make you his. I’m scared that you might think he is better than me and that you will never be really mine because he got to mate you and not me. I mean I’m not even that good. I don’t think I am good enough for you and that thought scares me.” 

“You can’t just say that during an argument.” The omegas smaller hand hit his chest. He didn’t know if Yuta wanted to hurt him but he didn’t really hit with that much power. So that probably hadn’t been the goal. 

“I do though.” He pulled Yuta close and cupped his face with his hands. He saw how the omega tried to like angry and intimidating but it didn’t really work. He could see how hard Yuta was trying not to smile. Also, he was not that intimidating in the first place. 

“Seriously, you don’t need keys to drive me crazy.” He spoke gently. “In every possible way.” Both good and bad. He had never dated a person that made him feel this kind of way. Yuta was the first one to do so. He wanted to just keep him around forever and love him, and even argue with him, if that meant they would make up again and he would be able to cuddle him. 

“I love you, Yuta. I know that is no excuse for this behaviour but I think you need to know.” He didn’t really think that would change anything but he really wanted Yuta to at least know his reasons. And that he loved him obviously. 

“You are an idiot.” Yuta shook his head. “But I love you too.” The pretty healing smile was back. It helped a bit with his insecurities. They were still there but not as bad anymore. 

“And I would not leave you for Ji Hansol.” The omega shook his head. “I don’t want an alpha like that. I already met an amazing one who lets me hold his hand when I’m scared and who cuddles me and carries me when I want to. He said I want one who takes care of me like I need to but I already have that. Because you do all of that. And you understand when I don’t want something.” There were a few tears in Yutas eyes while he spoke. In the dim light of the street light they added a pretty glitter effect to Yutas eyes which was why Sicheng didn’t attempt to wipe them away yet.  
Sicheng felt himself calming down while listening to his boyfriend. Yuta said he wouldn’t leave him for Hansol. It was good to hear. He hadn’t fucked up. And apparently he wasn’t a shitty boyfriend either. 

“I really love you, Dong Sicheng.” The beaming smile on Yutas face was everything he needed to feel okay again. They fought and made up. It was okay. As long as you talk about it fighting was okay. It was a way of getting things off of your chest after all. And letting it out was better then sucking it up and feeling more anger. 

“But I can’t believe we said ‘I love you’ in your car in front of Lucas and Jungwoos weird apartment building.” Both of them cracked up at Yutas words. Life would be good. Things like this happened. And Sicheng decided that he wouldn’t let them pull him down. It wasn’t worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)  
> Just wanted to say, I don't dislike Hansol, I just needed an antagonist and thought of him...  
> Also, this shows, that just like Yuta Sicheng has his own insecurities he has to deal with because no one is perfect and free of worries. And that they fight...but it's okay because they talk about it :)  
> I hope you have a wonderful week ahead :) Thank you to everyone who read and a huge thank you to all the people who leave comments and kudos on this series it makes me really happy to see and read all of them :)


End file.
